Kedua
by Sur0203
Summary: [Remake] "Aku bersedia menjadi yang kedua untukmu" / "Yang aku tahu, diam berarti iya" gumam Kibum "Berarti mulai sekarang, aku sudah resmi menjadi Kekasihmu. Kekasih keduamu". / Apa dia pikir aku adalah mesin baru yang perlu ditest sebelum dibeli? Kurang ajar sekali jika ia sampai berpikir seperti itu. Kibum Kyuhyun; Kihyun, Wonkyu, BL, AU


Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi (Kim) Heechul ,Choi Siwon

Pair: Kihyun, Wonkyu

Warning: Boys Love, typos, AU, bahasa kurang baku

Disclaimer: Cerita ini merupakan remake dari sebuah cerita yang dipublikasikan oleh majalah 'Story' edisi 11 dengan judul Pacar Kedua karya T. Sandi Situmorang, sedangkan nama-nama sebagai pemeran memang diambil dari nama anggota Super Junior.

Summary: "Aku bersedia menjadi yang kedua untukmu" / Jadi dia rela hanya menjadi nomor dua, tapi apa ini adil? / "Yang aku tahu, diam berarti iya" gumam Kibum "Berarti mulai sekarang, aku sudah resmi menjadi Kekasihmu. Kekasih keduamu". / Apa dia pikir aku adalah mesin baru yang perlu ditest sebelum dibeli? Kurang ajar sekali jika ia sampai berpikir seperti itu.

Semua Point Of View [pov] di ff ini adalah dari sisi Kyuhyun

Selamat membaca!

"Aku bersedia menjadi yang kedua untukmu"

"Itu tidak adil Bum!"

Kibum menatapku. Kedua tanganku memegang erat lengan kursi. Aku takut terhanyut dengan tatapannya itu. Jujur kukatakan, aku menyukai segala yang ada pada Kibum. Bahkan aku menyukai segala apa yang dilakukannya. Sejak pertama kami bertemu dulu, satu yang mengganjal dihati, aku telah memiliki Siwon, Kibum juga tau itu.

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku yang pertama"

Aku menelan ludah dengan sulit, melintas bayangan Siwon dimataku. Sudah tiga tahun aku menjadi kekasih namja tampan itu, tepatnya sejak aku kelas tiga SMP dan dia kelas satu SMA, sekarang Siwon tengah melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang.

Kibum tertawa pedih melihat aku diam saja. "Aku tahu jika itu merupakan hal yang mustahil, maka dari itu aku memintamu untuk menjadikanku yang kedua bagimu".

Aku melenguh dalam diam, aku ingin menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Kibum akan tetapi sisi hatiku yang lain berbisik, sesungguhnya permintaan Kibum itu sungguh menggoda. Aku juga ingin memiliki dan menjadi miliknya.

Kibum meraih tangan kananku, aku tak memiliki daya untuk menolak bahkan tiba-tiba kurasakan aku kehilangan tenaga hingga tanganku terkulai lemas dalam genggamannya yang hangat, lalu... ouch, Kibum mengecup tanganku dan menatapku lekat, caranya menatapku sanggup menerbangkanku ke langit biru, membuatku ringan dan tak ingin kembali ke bumi.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat"

Aku membisu, tanganku masih dalam genggamannya.

"Katakan satu hal, Kyuhyun"

"Apa yang harus aku katakan?" tanyaku seprti orang bodoh.

"Katakan jika kau juga mencintaiku"

"Aku..." ucapku menggantung, Kibum menatapku lagi, aku menelan ludah susah sekali untuk berbicara jujur.

"Aku tau" kata Kibum pelan "Kau juga mencintaiku, bisa kubaca dari matamu"

Aku memalingkan wajahku, aku tak ingin ia lebih banyak lagi membaca dari mataku.

"Kita pulang" kataku kemudian berusaha menghindar dari situasi yang tidak menyenangkan ini.

"Kau belum menjawab permintaanku"

"Apa?"

"Jadikan aku kekasih keduamu" dia menatap mataku lekat, suaranya amat lembut dan tenang.

"Aku..."

"Aku siap menjadi nomor dua, ketika Siwon ada disini aku akan menjauh darimu, sama sekali hilang dari hidupmu, tetapi ketika Siwon tidak ada kau hanya milikku seperti sekarang ini"

Aku terdiam, jujur saja aku bingung mengapa Kibum menginginkanku menjadikannya yang kedua setelah Siwon. Akan tetapi hal ini menjadi masuk akal jika seperti yang ia katakan, ia mencintaiku jadi dia rela menjadikan dirinya yang nomor dua, tapi apakah ini adil? Aku lalu menggeleng, ini tidak adil baik bagi Kibum maupun bagi Siwon.

"Kita pulang" kataku lagi tanpa menunggu jawaban Kibum aku langsung bangkit keluar dari kafe, sedangkan Kibum mengikutiku dari belakang sambil meneriakkan namaku.

.NyamuK.

Kukenal Kibum dalam suatu acara sekolah, waktu itu tim basket sekolah kami bertanding melawan tim sekolahnya, aku sebagai salah seorang supporter tak henti berteriak heboh, memberikan semangat pada tim sekolahku, meskipun begitu aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui ada seorang namja tampan yang tidak pernah melepaskan matanya dariku, bukan seorang pemain lawan tetapi sama sepertiku, seorang supporter tetapi bisa dipastikan jika ia berasal dari sekolah tim lawan karena aku tak pernah melihatnya di sekolah.

Aku jadi merasa tidak bebas, tidak ingin berteriak-teriak keras, aku tidak ingin namja tampan itu mengira aku ini adalah satu keturunan dengan Tarzan. Ketika mata kami berlaga, dia melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Aku memalingkan wajahku, kurasakan pipiku memerah, bingung menjabarkan seperti apa perasaanku waktu itu. Aku merasa senang ketika namja itu memperhatikanku tetapi sekaligus merasa kesal karena dia terus-terusan menatapku, aku kan bukan manekin yang dipajang di butik jadi seharusnya ia tak menatapku dengan tatapan sedemikian rupa. Ketika pertandingan usai kami mulai berdesakan menuju pintu keluar akan tetapi aku memilih untuk keluar belakangan, di depan pintu ia menghadangku, tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan membuatku terdiam dalam kegugupan.

"Selamat" katanya.

Aku melotot, ini penghinaan namanya karena tim sekolahku kalah dengan telak.

"Teriakan mu dalam mensupport tim kamu sungguh menarik, jadi kuucapkan selamat"

"terima kasih" sahutku tanpa menerima tangannya yang masih terulur.

Dia hanya tersenyum lalu menarik tangannya kembali, sekarang kedua tangannya berada di belakang punggungnya kurasa dia adalah namja yang memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Setelah membalas senyumannya aku berniat meninggalkannya tetapi ia menahan langkahku dengan cara berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Kita belum berkenalan"

"Haruskah?" tanyaku dingin, jujur saja aku ingin mengetahui namanya tetapi harus menjaga gengsi.

"Tidak harus" sahutnya santai "Tapi sungguh, aku ingin mengetahui namamu"

"Kyuhyun," kataku pelan kemudian melangkah riang, kudengar ia meneriakkan namanya, Kibum, itu pasti namanya karena tidak mungkin ia secara iseng menyebutkan nama ayahnya.

..

Siang itu sepulang sekolah Kibum berdiri di depan sekolahku, dia masih menggunakan pakaian seragam Sekolahnya, melihatku keluar dari gerbang kemudian tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Aku masih ragu apakah lambaian dan senyuman itu ditujukan padaku atau orang lain jadi kuputuskan untuk tak memberikannya respon, kemudian ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Hai" katanya ketika kami telah saling berhadapan. Jadi benar lambaian tangan dan senyumannya adalah untukku, aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Aku menunggumu sejak tadi"

"Apa kau memiliki keperluan denganku?" keningku mengerut, seingatku tidak ada urusan apa-apa diantara kami bahkan barang-barangku tak ada yang tertinggal di sekolahnya, itu misalnya jika dia ingin mengantarkan sesuautu untukku.

"hanya ingin mengobrol, aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh"

Aku menelan ludah sulit, namja ini benar-benar bernyali.

"Maaf, aku ada les sebentar lagi"

"Aku bersedia menunggu sampai pulang"

Aku menatap wajahnya serius ingin memastikan bahwa hal itu tidaklah benar namun Kibum benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya, dia mengikutiku ke tempat Bimbingan Belajar dan ketika aku memasuki kelas ia menunggu di luar, sesekali melongok ke dalam. Ketika mata kami bertemu, dia memberiku sebuah senyuman membunuh. Aku merasa sangat tersanjung waktu itu, dengan tidak adil aku teringat Siwon. Namja itu tak pernah melakukan ini karena ia paling malas menungguku, tidak juga memperhatikanku dengan sedemikian rupa. Ketika tersadar aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, Siwon memang kurang pandai mengekspresikan cintanya padaku tetapi aku tau sejuta persen jika namja itu mencintaiku dengan sangat.

"Tidak langsung pulang?" Kibum bertanya segera setelah aku keluar dari ruangan Bimbingan Belajar.

Jelas aku ingin langsung pulang tetapi merasa tidak enak hati karena Kibum telah menungguku cukup lama, maka ia kuajak duduk sebentar dulu di kedai tokpokki di depan tempat bimbingan belajar.

"Diamana rumahmu?"

"Hanya lima ratus meter dari tempat ini" aku menunjukkan jalan ke arah kanan kami.

Bibirnya membulat membentuk huruf "O".

Baru kami duduk di bagian depan ponselku yang berada di dalam tas bergetar, cepat kuambil dan melihat nama yang muncul di layar yang membuatku tersenyum sumringah.

"Siapa?" dia bertanya setelah ponsel kusimpan kembali.

"Kekasihku" sahutku ringan dan bahagia.

Sempat kulihat raut mukanya tampak kaget, mungkin Kibum tak menyangka jika aku telah memiliki kekasih, lalu ia tersenyum dan meraih tokpokki yang baru saja diantar oleh pelayan.

..

Aku tak bisa mengingat dengan pasti sejak kapan Kibum menjadi dekat denganku, karena tiba-tiba saja namja tampan itu sudah menjadi bagian dari hari-hariku. Memang kami tidak berada dalam satu sekolah, juga tidak tinggal dalam satu kompleks tetapi hampir setiap hari kami bertemu. Kadang dia datang ke sekolah, mengantarkanku ke bimbingan belajar, terkadang juga datang ke rumah tetapi lebih sering kami membuat janji di kafe atau plaza. Kibum orang yang berbeda dengan Siwon, dia orang yang sangat menyenangkan dan terkadang menjadi sangat dewasa ketika dibutuhkan. Sikap pengertiannya berlapis-lapis jika sudah menyangkut diriku, perhatiannya inilah yang sering membuat lututku melemas, seperti menjadi namja paling bahagia jika telah berada di sampingnya, tidak segan-segan Kibum menghapus keringat yang menitik di wajahku dengan tangannya meski sedang di tempat umum sekalipun. Tetapi sering tangannya kutolak dengan halus meskipun aku merasa begitu tersanjung, tidak ingin dipandang sebagai perusak moral anak bangsa karena menunjukkan kemesraan di tempat umum, lagipula jantungku berdebar-debar ketika Kibum sudah melakukan keromantisan itu.

"Siapa namja keren itu?"

Pernah Ryeowook bertanya setelah Kibum mengantarkan aku pulang dari sekolah. Ryeowook merupakan temanku sedari kecil dan rumahnya tepat berada di depan rumahku namun kami terpisah karena pilihan sekolah yang berbeda.

"Teman"

"Kalau teman, kenapa kamu peluk-peluk ketika dibonceng dengan motornya?"

Aku tergagap, tidak menyadari itu sebelumnya, masih bertanya-tanya apakah benar seperti itu.

"TTM ya?" Ryeowook mengulum senyum dan mengerlingkan matanya.

Aku gerah dengan pertanyaan Ryeowook maka kuputuskan untuk berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar, di belakangku Ryeowook tertawa terbahak dan berteriak.

"Hati-hati lho! Kehadirannya bisa menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Siwon!"

Enak saja! Kehadiran Kibum tidak akan menghancurkan apapun, Kibum tau aku telah memiliki Siwon bahkan tidak jarang Kibum bertanya tentang Siwon. Meskipun, yah... Siwon sama sekali tak tahu menahu mengenai Kibum.

.NyamuK.

Lagi, aku menarik napas panjang, ternyata pikiranku waktu itu teramat salah. Kehadiran Kibum sudah menghancurkan kesetiaanku terhadap Siwon, tiga tahun aku bisa menjaga pilar kesetiaan itu tapi hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan saja untuk mengenal Kibum, pilar itu perlahan keropos dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk runtuh. Memang ajakan Kibum tadi untuk menjalin cinta berhasil kutolak tapi aku yakin Kibum tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia akan berusaha menyerangku lagi, memang dasarnya pertahananku yang tidak kokoh jadi aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku pasti menyerah.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu aku akan menjadi pengkhianat cinta bagi Siwon, aku akan menjadi playboy, menyandang gelar yang paling tidak kuinginkan? Tapi bagaimana lagi aku mencintai Siwon tetapi juga menyukai Kibum, keduanya luar biasa menurutku. Duh, pusing!

Dan besoknya ketika pulang sekolah kulihat Kibum sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah, sedang duduk di jok motornya ketika melihatku keluar dari sekolah ia langsung berdiri dan tersenyum menyambutku membuatku mengaduh dalam hati karena tersadar jika pesona Kibum memang terlalu sukar untuk kuhalau.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin" katanya tenang dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

Aku diam dan memaki mulutku sendiri, mengapa mulutku ini tak mau terbuka hanya sekedar berkata 'tidak'?

"Yang aku tau, diam berarti iya" gumam Kibum "Berarti mulai sekarang, aku sudah resmi menjadi Kekasihmu. Kekasih keduamu".

Aku menarik tanganku ketika Kibum berniat mengambilnya karena takut jika pertahananku runtuh.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang sekaligus merayakan resminya hubungan kita?" Kibum bertanya, bola matanya bersinar menatapku.

Hatiku berdesir mendengarnya, serasa aku berada di tepian pantai dan angin menggelitik kulitku, aku jadi ingin melangkah sepanjang pantai. Aku tersentak ketika Kibum menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut, tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Hubunganku dengan Kibum hanyalah sekedar teman dan itu harus kuperjelas sekarang juga, aku harus tegas! Aku masih mencintai Siwon! Tanganku kusentak dari genggaman Kibum, sempat kulihat mata namja itu terbelalak karena sikapku.

"Maaf Bum! Aku tak bisa" kataku pelan.

"Maksudmu tak bisa berjalan dan ingin kugendong?"

"Bukan" aku menggeleng tegas "Aku tak bisa menerima cintamu, karena aku... tidak mencintaimu" kataku terbata lalu melangkah cepat meninggalkan Kibum. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di depannya dan mengizinkan Kibum mengetahui jika ucapanku padanya tadi merupakan dusta.

.NyamuK.

Hari ini Heechul Ahjumma, ibu Siwon memintaku menemuinya di sebuah mall. Aku tidak banyak bertanya dan memutuskan untuk datang secepatnya. Heechul Ahjumma sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku, kami sudah beberapa kali bertemu. Heechul Ahjumma sudah berada di tempat ketika aku datang. Sedikit risih karena calon mertua yang justeru menungguku. Aku duduk dihadapannya tapi selalu berusaha mengelak ketika kami beradu tatap, aku tidak ingin Heechul Ahjumma bertanya tentang mataku yang sembab, semalaman aku memang menguras air mataku di kamar. Sedikit aku menyesali keputusanku telah menolak Kibum, namja satu itu selalu bersikeras, lagipula dia sendiri yang menginginkan menjadi kekasih keduaku, seharusnya tidak ada masalah.

Heechul Ahjumma berbicara banyak hal tapi kebanyakan mencurahkan kerinduanya kepada Siwon, aku sampai menguap beberapa kali mendengarnya salahkan Heechul Ahjumma selalu mencurahkan hal yang sama, apakah dia berpikir aku pemegang rubrik curhat di majalah.

"Kau bosan mendengar cerita Ahjumma?"

Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Sebenarnya kita sedang menunggu seseorang sekarang"

"Siapa ahjumma?" tanyaku heran karena kupikir pertemuan ini khusus kami berdua.

Heechul Ahjumma belum menjawab pertanyaanku ketika hidungku mencium ada bau parfum Kibum disini, dua detik kemudian aku benar-benar melihat sosoknya. Kibum sedang melangkah mendekati meja kami.

Mati aku! Kataku dalam hati dan cepat-cepat menunduk, pura-pura menggaruk kaki. Jangan sampai Kibum melihatku berada disini, bisa bahaya jika namja itu sampai menyapa Heechul Ahjumma dan mengatakan kalau aku kekasihnya. Aku mengangkat sedikit kepalaku dan akhirnya terantuk tepi meja, Kibum sudah berdiri di depanku, di samping Heechul Ahjumma.

"Aduuhh!" aku memekik bukan karena sakit di kepalaku namun karena Kibum berdiri di samping Heechul Ahjumma, apa memang Kibum yang sedang kami tunggu?

"Hai? Kaget?" Kibum menyapa terlebih dahulu, lalu dia duduk di kursi sebelah Heechul Ahjumma.

"Se... sedikit, aku pikir pelayan akan membersihkan meja tadi, padahal makananku belum habis" sahutku asal saja.

"Kibum ini keponakan Ahjumma, sepupu Siwon" jelas Heechul Ahjumma.

Aku kaget bukan main, beruntung sedang tidak ada minuman di dalam mulutku jika ada pasti sudah kusemburkan ke wajah Heechul Ahjumma sebagai ekspresi kagetku.

"Tidak perlu kaget seperti itu" kata Heechul Ahjumma dengan bibir penuh senyum "Ahjumma sudah tahu hubunganmu dengan Kibum..."

"Tidak Ahjumma," kupotong kalimat Heechul Ahjumma, aku harus membela diriku sekarang "Aku hanya berteman dengan Kibum, memang selama ini Kibum selalu mengejarku..."

Heechul Ahjumma benar-benar tertawa sekarang sampai matanya menyipit. "Iya, Ahjumma tau! Kibum sudah meminta izin untuk itu, katanya Kibum ingin mengetest apa kau benar-benar mencintai Siwon dan ternyata kau lulus ujian, kau tak tergoda pada Kibum"

Aku terkejut tepat sesaat saja karena selanjutnya kurasakan ada sakit menusuk hatiku, sangat bohong jika aku mengatakan tidak mencintai Kibum, aku mencintainya, aku juga mencintai Siwon, ibarat kata cintaku 50% untuk Siwon dan 50% untuk Kibum. Tapi ternyata perhatian manis dan rayuan pulau kelapa yang diberikan Kibum selama ini hanya untuk mengetestku, apa dia pikir aku adalah mesin baru yang perlu ditest sebelum dibeli? Kurang ajar sekali jika ia sampai berpikir seperti itu.

"Kau lulus ujian Kyuhyun! Kesetiaanmu untuk Siwon benar-benar luar biasa" Heechul Ahjumma memuji dengan mata penuh binar "Beruntung sekali Siwon mendapatkanmu".

Aku tak bisa berkata apapun selain melirik Kibum, ia seperti asyik sendiri dengan ponsel pintar di tangannya, jika saja Heechul Ahjumma tidak ada diantara kami, sudah kucakar wajahnya yang tampan itu, enak saja ia mempermainkan perasaanku.

Tidak lama ponsel di dalam tasku bergetar, ada pesan masuk.

' _Sebenarnya kau tidak akan pernah gagal ujian Kyuhyun, kalaupun kau menerima cintaku, aku akan menyimpan rahasia itu dari Heechul Ahjumma, karena aku sungguh mencintaimu. Kibum. Namja yang setia menunggu janda ups dudamu!'_

Bunga-bunga bermekaran lagi di hatiku membaca pesan dari Kibum, uh! Uh! Lihatlah, hidungku jadi kembang kempis, diantara derai tawa Heechul Ahjumma mataku dan mata Kibum saling mengedip.

Ting! Ting!

Salahkah aku?

END

Ini ff remake jadi maaf ya kalau karakter Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak sesuai dengan biasanya, Cuma buat selingan aja karena ff yang masih tbc belum selesai.

Curhat bentar, tadi pagi sekitaran jam setengah tiga ada anjing gonggong di samping kamarku sampe bikin kebangun padahal jam 1 lebih masih melek, dan inget kalau aku lagi pulang kampung jadi gada tetangga yang punya guk-guk, jadi gabisa tidur lagi padahal ge baru 2 jam-an tidur, kepikiran kenapa dia gonggong disitu dan karena penasaran aku googling, dan hasilnya bikin aku nyesel n makin gabisa tidur, di penelusuran terkait ada tulisan **'tanda tanda makhluk halus mengikuti kita'** sial banget kan!

Oh yasudahlah, akhir kata terima kasih sudah baca ff ini, silahkan direview.


End file.
